White Wedding
by hoping for sin
Summary: Yunis. OneShot. Yuna is getting married to Tidus. Is everything as it appears?


Hey,

Now I've know you would have noticed that I've only written OneShots so far, I have a story in mind and guess what? The most overused idea ever. Tidus and Yuna's life after he comes back! Anyway, I've started the first chapter but I'm not posting it until I'm on holidays (One week left) cause then I know that I'll actually have time to right the next chapter. Ok, now here's the story….may I present…

"**White Wedding"**

Yuna looked at herself in the mirror with butterflies in her stomach. She was getting married today! Not just that, she was getting married to the man she loved with all her heart.

Tidus.

She wondered how he was going. Was he as nervous as her? Was he getting cold feet? She hoped not.

Interrupting her thoughts was her cousin Rikku.

"Yunie? Tidus sent me here to ask you how you are"

Yuna started laughing. That was her Tidus, using Rikku as the messenger. She was also laughing at fact that they only got here around ten minutes ago. But then again they didn't see each other last night.

"Tell him…tell him, that I'm absolutely fabulous."

Rikku was about to walk out of the changing room that Yuna was to get ready in when Yuna called out.

"Could you also tell him that I love him?"

"Will do, then I'll come back here with Paine and Lulu to get you ready."

"Thank you" Yuna said as Rikku ran out.

Yuna shook her head then walked over to the closet that her wedding dress was hanging on. It was absolutely exquisite. The whitest white you'd ever see. It was strapless and at the hips it flared out. It was lace up at the back. It had little patterns of flowers sown in to it as well. She took her time admiring it. She was about to pick it up off the hanger it was on when Paine and Lulu came in the room.

"Don't even think about it Yuna" Paine said "We have to do your makeup and hair before you even think about trying on that dress"

"But I wasn't going to try it on" Yuna said, trying to defend herself, even though the thought had crossed her mind.

"Yeah, and I'm a fairy princess" Paine replied.

Lulu snorted at this. "Come on Yuna lets start fixing your makeup"

"Where's Rikku?" Yuna asked as she sat down. Rikku was supposed to do her makeup, though Yuna wasn't complaining, she trusted Lulu more, seem as though it was her wedding day.

"She saw the food being delivered" Paine stated

Yuna giggled. Yuna had been laughing and smiling a lot lately. She had Tidus to thank for that. When he appeared that day Yuna was so happy. She hadn't stopped smiling since. Though no one could complain. They all thanked him from the bottom of their hearts. They hadn't seen a true smile from Yuna since the day he left. But now he was back, she smiled at least once a day. But then a month ago, only 2 weeks after he returned something happened that made _everyone _smile. He proposed. Now it was their wedding day. The day Yuna had dreamed about for 2 long years.

(A/N: I'm using the marriage from "Why?" I'm tired and annoyed and I'm sitting out of PE writing this on a scrap piece of paper, give me a break)

It was on the beach in Besaid. It was relativity small. Well, if you count the whole population of Besaid, then yes, it was relativity small. Lulu was Yuna's Maid of Honour with Rikku and Paine being bridesmaids. Rikku and Paine were going to wear light blue halter neck silk dresses while Lulu had the same dress but in pale grey. Kimahri, being a father figure to Yuna would walk her down the isle.

Tidus had asked Wakka to be his Best Man. Wakka had agreed straight away, anything to make Yuna happy. The one month and 2 weeks Tidus had been back he got along with Gippal and Baralai so well he asked them to be his groomsmen.

-Yuna's changing room-

Lulu was half way through doing Yuna's make-up when Rikku came in.

"What's going on? Yuuunnnniie, I was supposed to do your makeup"

"I know Rikku, but we needed to start or else we would have been behind schedule. What about…..do you

want to do my hair? "

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

"Good, it's sorted. Sorry Paine" Yuna said as Yuna's hair was originally Paine's job.

"It's fine Yuna"

"There" Lulu stated "Done" She stepped back to admire her work.

"Wow" Was Paine's reaction

"Yevon Lulu, for a Black Mage you're pretty good at doing make-up" Rikku said, with astonishment.

"Thanks Rikku, your turn" Lulu said with a grand sweeping of her arm.

"Lulu! You almost hit me in the eye"

"Sorry Yuna" Lulu counted

"Ok, ok, enough chitter chatter, move out of my way. Hair Time!" Rikku yelled and shoved Lulu out of the way.

Lulu started to murmur something that sounded a lot like 'Firaga' but stopped when she heard Yuna say "Don't, it's my wedding day I don't want anyone to be burned to a crisp"

Rikku didn't notice though, she was to busy studying Yuna's hair to notice anything.

"I think ringlets…or maybe a messy bun"

"Or maybe both" Paine threw in

"Great idea" Rikku said while starting to carry out fixing Yuna's hair

"Lulu, where Vidina?" Yuna asked

"With Wakka" Lulu stated

"He's probably giving the guys grief" Paine laughed

"Good point, I'll go get him. Do you mind Yuna?" Lulu asked

"Not at all, I love the little guy" Yuna replied while thinking of having her own kids someday. One thought travelled to another and in no time at all Yuna was thinking of Tidus…again.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Paine asked

"Nope, she's thinking of Tidus" Rikku said, while continuing to fix her hair

"How do you know?" Paine questioned

Rikku stopped doing Yuna's hair and looked at Yuna "You see how her head is tilted to the side? And how her eye's are glazed over? Also that little smile playing at her lips? She's been getting that look ever since he got back. Also if you don't believe me, any moment now she breath "Tidus" and snap back to reality" Rikku seemed confident as she said this.

Lulu then walked in with Vidina and was about to talk when Paine shushed her. A few moments later, Yuna whispered Tidus and blinked then looked at everyone starring at her.

"What?" Yuna said, as she was completely clueless

Then everyone burst out laughing. After a few moment's Rikku walked over to Yuna and started her hair again.

"She was probably thinking dirty thoughts" Rikku whispered

"What!" Yuna asked shocked "Is that what you think?"

"Come on Yuna, even Paine and I see it" Lulu said "The way that you hug or kiss, it just looks like you done 'more'"

"For your information we haven't 'done it'" Yuna stated, feeling a tad embarrassed "We decided to wait"

Rikku scoffed "You mean _you_ decided to wait"

"No _we_ decided" Yuna didn't want to tell them it was actually the other way round. That the first moment they were alone upon his return that she jumped him.

"Ok then" Lulu, Paine and Rikku said nodding their heads, not believing her at all.

The next half an hour passed basically with out a word. All that you could hear was the occasional gurgle from the Vidina and the loud noise from out side showing that everything was being set up.

"There we are" Rikku said while jumping back

"Very nice Rikku, but we need to hurry up, guests are starting to arrive" Paine said while looking out the curtain that blocked everyone else's view

"Yevon! I need to change into my dress, and you guys need to get ready and…and….Yevon! I'm getting married!"

"Breathe, Yuna, Breathe" Lulu guided as she walk over to her.

Yuna looked up and she saw that Lulu's makeup and hair was already done "What? When did you have time too?"

"I did Paine's and Paine did mine when Rikku was doing your hair, so calm down, all we need to do is Rikku's and get changed"

'Damn it, why is Lulu always so calm?' Yuna thought as she grabbed her dress and ran into the bathroom that was adjoining the room.

"Come on, come on, you need to do my makeup" Rikku cried

"Come here" Lulu grabbed her and shoved her into a chair "Paine you take left, I'll do the right"

"Got it" Paine said as she started to put on Rikku's makeup.

They finished Rikku's makeup in no time at all, seem as though there were two people doing it. They were about to start getting changed when Yuna came out of the bathroom. The sight of her was enough to make all of them stop what they were doing straight away.

She was standing there looking like an angel. The light makeup that Lulu had applied shone in the light. The hair style that Rikku had decided to do looked fabulous, ringlets and put into a messy bun. The dress, well the dress was a whole different story all together. The dress hugged all of Yuna's curves and looked magnificent.

All three of the girls just stood there for a minute just starring at her.

"Gee guys, I was expecting this reaction from Tidus, but you of all people" Yuna said laughing

Her laugh snapped them out of the daze they were in.

"Yuna, you look…amazing" Lulu manages to stutter out.

"Tidus is going to fall over when he see you' Paine stated

"Totally" was Rikku's response.

"Come on, you guys better get ready, but Lulu, I need you to tie up the back"

"Oh yeah!" Rikku said and rushed into the bathroom.

"So guess that leaves us to get changed out here?" Paine shouted to the closed door

You could hear a muffled "Yes" from within.

After Lulu lace up the back of Yuna's dress her and Paine got changed Yuna played with Vidina. As Rikku came out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rikku yelled

"Wakka" came the reply.

"Come in Wakka" Lulu said.

As Wakka walked in he glanced at Yuna and kept walking, then doubled back and looked again.

"Yuna? You look…ahhh….." Wakka struggled to come up with a reply

"Thank you Wakka" Yuna laughed, gathering the meaning of the incomplete sentence.

"Wakka, the reason you're here?" Lulu asked

"Are you ready, ya? We're about to start"

"Ok, we'll be out in a minute, we just need Kimahri" Yuna stated

"Kimahri here, Kimahri apologize for keeping Yuna up on special day" Kimahri said as he walked through the door.

"Kimahri, don't apologize, everything is good" Yuna said as she got up from her position on the bed, from playing with Vidina.

"Yuna look very pretty" Kimahri quoted

""Thank you, there's at least one person been able to finish their sentence" Yuna laughed

"Wakka go on out, we'll be out in 5" Lulu said while pushing him out the door

"Yuna, you going alright?" Paine asked a few minutes later

"Yep, fine, I couldn't be more happy" Yuna smiled

"Good, because it's time" said Lulu.

Yuna picked up and put on her veil as Kimahri took Yuna's arm and guided her to the end of the line that

Paine, Rikku and Lulu had made up

"Y, R, P….L, in position, It's show time girls" Rikku laughed

"Alright? Paine go…" Lulu directed

Paine started walking and after a few moments Rikku followed and the same again with Lulu. Yuna was all set when her and Kimahri took that step forward so that everyone could see them. The whole audience gasped at the sight of Yuna. She looked up and saw that Wakka had a hold of Tidus so he didn't collapse. As they kept slowly walking to the alter Yuna couldn't stop the smiling! When they reached Tidus Kimahri kissed Yuna on the cheek and sat down in the front row. She grabbed Tidus's hands and saw him mouth '_you're breathtaking_' she took in what he was wearing and noticed that he looked very handsome in that tuxedo so she mouthed that to him.

The priest then started "We are gathered here today to witness the matrimony of two of Spira's great leaders. Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna. But Tidus and Yuna decided to wrote their own vows"

The priest nodded to Yuna.

"Tidus. My love. My life. You were my shinning light into my darkness. You saved me from myself. I can't thank you enough. Every moment that I have spent with you has been memorable. From the laughing on my pilgrimage to your recent return. I remember on my pilgrimage you saying 'This is my story' It made me realize that everyone has a story. We each had our own story, but not anymore, today each of our stories merge. Today it becomes our story. Lets continue our lives here. Lets continue our stories here."

By the end of Yuna's speech she had tears running down her face.

The priest nodded at Tidus.

"Yuna. You are the reason for my return. I came back because I love you so. I came back so we could live this day. So we could live this life. Throughout our life together I promise I will be your husband, your guardian and your best friend. I will love you not till the end but always"

Wakka gave Tidus and Yuna each others rings. Tidus took off Yuna's engagement ring and slipped Yuna's wedding ring then put back on the other ring.

Yuna lifted up Tidus's hand and did the same.

If anyone was to look at the scene in front of them they would notice that _everyone_ was smiling. Bride, Groom, Wedding Party or guests. There was not a single face without a bright smile on.

The priest looked at both of them, smiled and said "You may now kiss the bride"

They were moving closer and closer until Yuna was about to push her lips into his when something happened that Yuna never wanted to see again.

He was fading.

"No! You can't go, you just can't. It's to be our wedding day! Don't leave me like this. Not again!" Yuna screamed while falling to her knees

The scene changed and they were on the airship once again

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you my Zanarkand"

He turned around and started walking when she ran towards him. He opened up his arms for her but she fell right through.

She stood up and poured her soul out "I love you"

Tidus turned around and embraced Yuna then ran and jumped ship.

Yuna then screamed in anger…and that's what woke her up from the dream she had been dreaming.

That dream, that damned dream had been bothering her since she defeated Sin. The same every night. It would start with her at her and Tidus's wedding. They would then say their vows, exchange rings and just as they were about to kiss to 'seal the deal' he would fade. Then it always changed to the airship.

Yuna shook her head and looked around the cabin on the Celsius to see if she woke anyone with her scream. Nope, everyone was still in a deep sleep, probably from all the training Yuna had them doing for the past 4 days. Yuna got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and turned on the tap. As she washed her face she looked up at the mirror. Instead of a happy, vibrant 19 year old girl that should be looking back there was a sad, depressed woman who looked much older than she actually was. It was because of the last two years. The loss of her love. Fighting everyday to stay alive. Fighting to save Spira. All of these contributed to how Yuna behaved in the last few months. Also how little sleep she got every night. She just wanted everything to end.

But if Tidus came back that would all change. But that probably would never happen.

Yuna turned around a shut off the light to the bathroom and silently made her way back to bed. As she was trying to get to sleep she was thinking of tomorrow. She did need her sleep, as tomorrow was the day they faced Vegnagun.

-----------------

Wow, that took 2 ½ weeks to write. I kept getting writer's block. But I finally finished! It ended up really crappy though. To improve my future writings I want to know what to fix. Whether it's my dialogue or my paragraphs or even my story plots. As a future warning in my story that is Tidus and Yuna's life afterwards I'm probably going to use this as their wedding. It took me long enough to write this using everything I had so I can't imagine what my next one will be like. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

L I G H T -of- F A N T A S Y


End file.
